True Love
by DreamsofTime07
Summary: It's just a songfic I wrote a while ago, using the song "True Love" by Dove Cameron. Septiplier. Might create an actual story about this, but not sure.


**"If I could do it all over,"**

Jack looked across the dance floor, only to see his ex staring back. Jack tried to look away, but found that he couldn't, getting lost in his chocolate-brown eyes.

 **"Baby I'd do it different."**

Mark looked at his ex, hoping that he didn't look back. Unfortunately, he was. Mark tried so hard to not get lost in his blue eyes, but couldn't look away.

 **"Maybe I wouldn't be here,"**

After what seemed like hours of staring, Jack focused on his friend who has been trying to talk to him. "Jack!" He said, slightly shaking him. "Listen to me!" Jack nodded, trying to not look back. "If you really miss him, go talk to him!" Jack gulped.

 **"In this position."**

When his ex looked away, Mark felt his heart break into a million pieces. "Mark!" One of his friends said. "Stop moping! You're the one who broke up with him!" Mark felt a tear on his cheek. His friend sighed. "Go talk to him." Mark looked at his friend, puzzled.

 **"I found you and I lost you."**

"Here, Jack." Jack's friend said, taking his hands. "We're at Prom. Let's have some fun." Jack looked toward where his friend's eyes were, seeing Wade's back. Wade glanced over and nodded toward his friend. "Here. Follow me." Jack's friend said, walking backwards, still holding Jack's hands.

 **"Looking back is torture."**

"Wade, what are you doing?" Mark asked his friend. "Oh, don't worry. Tonight's Prom. Let's just have fun." Wade said, taking Mark's hands and walking backwards. Mark knew something was up, but he didn't care. He was a single man, and tonight WAS Prom. He just wanted to have fun.

 **"And it hurts to know that I let you go,"**

Jack knew something was up. His frilend never seemed that giddy. He saw the wheel turning in his head. "Felix, what are we doing?" He asked. Felix smiled. "Going to dance. You're single now. Enjoy it while it lasts." Jack took a deep breath and nodded.

 **"You live right around the corner."**

Mark tried to figure out what was going on, until he saw that Wade was about to run into Felix. "Wade, watch out! Felix is behind you!" Wade only smiled. "I know." Now Mark knew that he was up to something. "Wade, if you're trying to hook me up with Felix, it's not going to work." Wade stopped walking with a sigh. "Just wait." He said.

 **"And I could've had it all, could've had it all."**

Jack stopped when he saw Wade's back. "Felix, you're going to run into Wade." Felix only smiled wider. "One." He said, looking over his shoulder. "Two." He heard Wade said. Felix let go of Jack's hands, and Jack saw Wade drop something. "Three." Felix and Wade said together, both stepping aside so Jack could see who Wade brought with.

 **"True love, I knew I had it."**

Felix and Wade quickly left the dance floor. Mark quickly looked into his ex's eyes, then stared at the floor. He could tell that he was blushing, his face getting warmer. "H-hi." Mark heard. He looked back into the blue eyes that he loved, the other looking into his chocolate-brown ones. "Hey." Mark said, barely audible.

 **"True love, was so hard to find."**

Jack found himself getting lost in his brown eyes, something he didn't want to do. He felt a warm tear fall down his cheek. Jack tried to wipe it off, only to see that his ex beat him to it, wiping the tear with his thumb. "Thanks, Mark." Jack said, a small smile showing. He saw Mark giving one back. "Of course." Mark said, letting his hand drop.

 **"True love, if I could get it back,"**

Jack turned to walk away, only for Mark to grab his hand, stopping him. Jack started to blush. "Listen, Jack." Mark said in a serious tone. "I'm sorry. For breaking up with you." Jack saw his vision go blurry, his eyes full of tears. Mark pulled Jack into a hug, letting Jack cry into his shoulder. "It's okay, Jack." Mark said, rubbing Jack's back.

 **"I'd never let it go this time."**

Jack pulled away from Mark, looking into his eyes. Mark put a hand on Jack's cheek. "Jack." He said before sighing. "I-I missed you." He stuttered. Jack let a couple more tears fall, Mark wiping them off. "I'm sorry for what I did. I never should've left you alone, especially on your birthday. And I never should've gotten mad at you." Mark said, letting a couple of his tears fall.

 **"True love, is an inspiration."**

Jack wiped Mark's tears before pulling him into another hug. "It's my fault. I wanted you all to myself. I didn't realise that your mom was sick. She's more important than me." Jack said, hugging Mark tightly.

 **"True love, it was mine oh mine."**

Mark hugged Jack back, entoying his warmth. "I love you, Jack." Mark said, his voice barely above a whisper. Jack broke the hug and kissed Mark's lips. "I love you too." He said.

 **"True love, if I could get it back, yeah,"**

Jack looked into Mark's eyes. "So, I have a serious question Mark." Mark nodded. "Will you go back out with me?" Jack asked, grabbing Mark's hands. Mark smiled and whispered in his ear. "I have an even better question."

 **"Never let it go,"**

Jack gasped as he saw Mark take a black box from his pocket as he got down of one knee. "Jack." He said, staring straight into Jack's eyes. Jack could feel every eye in the room on him and Mark. "Will you marry me?" Mark asked, opening the box so Jack could see the ring. Jack felt a waterfall of tears coming. " _Yes."_ He said, helping Mark stand up and putting the ring on before kissing Mark. Everyone cheered, including Felix and Wade, who high-fived each other.

 **"I'd never let it go this time."**


End file.
